


Hellhound On My Tail

by TenderTouch



Series: Horror Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Face-Sitting, M/M, demon!Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderTouch/pseuds/TenderTouch
Summary: Jeonghan is desperate and luckily for him, a demon not only answers his call, but accepts the deal.Now he has to seal it.





	Hellhound On My Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta reader!

While it’s easy to lie and act confident, Jeonghan’s insecurities are eating him alive. He smiles and acts like everything is alright, but he’s hurting, he’s nervous, he’s  _ desperate. _ The situation has everyone worried, and he knows deep inside what will happen and he just can’t let that happen.

He can’t.

It’s almost midnight and he’s still inside his car, waiting, stalling. His hands are sweating even if he knows that these things might not work, that there is still a possibility that his call won’t be answered, but he  _ has _ to believe that someone will come. That someone will listen to his cry.

After a few deep breaths, he got out of the car and went to the center of the crossroad. He dug a hole and very carefully placed a wooden box inside, making sure the contents wouldn’t break. Then pushed some dirt on it to cover it completely. However, one last time, Jeonghan peered open one corner of the box just to make sure everything he needed was there: a photo of himself, a small glass bottle of wine and another of blood, and finally, covering all the materials, cemetery dirt that he had acquired earlier that day. Satisfied, he closed the box and shoved dirt on top of it.

He stood up and dusted his hands on his pants. Now he only needs to wait.

The silence is deafening. Jeonghan turns around, waiting to see someone, but the place is deserted. There’s no one but his car. As time passes by, he begins to get nervous and he has to wipe his sweaty hands on his clothes, as he turns around again,  _ hoping _ to see someone.

“Please,” he whispers.

“I’m begging you, I need your help!” It’s a desperate cry, his voice breaking.

“I’m listening.” A husky voice speaks behind him, making Jeonghan gasp and spin around to face a very tall and attractive male.

There’s no doubt he’s not human: Big, thick BLACK horns coming out from his head, shining eyes and a perfect set of teeth.

“Not interested anymore?” 

Jeonghan can’t stop looking up at him. He’s definitely a handsome demon and he smells  _ so _ good.

He takes a step back, not knowing what to do next.

“M-my name is Jeonghan.”

“I’m Mingyu.” There’s a small pause. “Why did you summon me, Jeonghan?” The demon takes a step toward him, and slowly he realizes that the creature is circling him.

“I need your help.” He swallows and feels tiny. He can feel his burning gaze on him. “I need a deal.”

“What is what you want? Money? Fame? Your ex to come back to you?” The asks, curious and Jeonghan can’t help but notice the canines.

“I need you to save someone’s life. I’ll give you my soul in exchange, but this person- she can’t die after you take my soul. She has to live her life happily like she had never gotten sick to begin with. She’ll grow old and have her family and you can’t take her life or suddenly make her die or get her sickness back to her. Not even after you’ve taken my soul!”

The demon smirked.

“A very specific deal. Mm.” He stopped behind Jeonghan but with how nervous and afraid he was, Jeonghan turned around almost immediately. “Alright. Deal.”

Jeonghan blinked. “That’s all?”

“Yes, that’s all.” He took a step closer. “You’re smart and pretty. I’ll accept your deal.”

“What happens when you get my soul?... Will it hurt?”

The demon thought about it, looking somewhere else. “You’re lucky.” He said suddenly looking back at him. “If some other demon would’ve come to you, you’d be in trouble. They would lie only to take your soul but… I’m good.” He grinned, showing his canines again. “It won’t hurt, and maybe you'll even like it.”

“When will it happen?”

The demon shrugged. “I don’t know when, I’m a busy demon… For now, you have time.”

Jeonghan stared at him for a moment and swallowed. “Alright. Let’s do this. How do we seal the deal?”

At his question, the demon’s grin got wider.

  
  
  


,

  
  
  


His hands were sweaty, but this time it wasn’t fear what he was feeling. He pressed them against the demon’s chest, gripping his clothes as his own thighs trembled. A long moan escaped his lips and his body shivered violently. This was the first time someone had placed their mouth  _ there _ and now he knows he  **loves** it.

The first few minutes of all this had been embarrassing, but the demon had told him this was the only way to seal the deal: a kiss. And with that little information, Jeonghan had believed it was only a simple chaste kiss, not something so intimate and  _ deep _ . It even sounded ridiculous, a bad joke, but the demon wasn’t laughing.

He tried not to enjoy this, not to move his body, but soon he was hard and leaking, his hips moving to get more pleasure from the demon’s mouth. The sounds they were making were sinful.

The tongue was able to reach deep inside him, touch his walls and then keep pressing and caressing the same special spot that was making him feel so good. Jeonghan arched his back, big warm hands holding him from this his hips, pressing him against the demon’s mouth to be able to reach deeper.

When the tongue withdrew, he was at loss before he felt a sudden suction on his entrance. That made him release the most obscene noise from his mouth, something that Jeonghan never thought he’d ever do, while he shivered violently.

This was something he never thought would experience, but here he was, on a deserted crossroads at midnight, riding the tongue of a demon, naked and horny, with his own cock leaking from how good it felt, only to seal a deal and save a life. And he was loving every second of it.

He couldn’t help moving his hips faster, trying to shove the demon’s hands off him to be able to move freely. He wanted more of it, more now that he was  _ so _ close. Panting, he moved back, hands trying to find support on the demon’s horns, feeling the hard texture, as Jeonghan kept moving his hips, impaling himself on that thick and glorious tongue, his own cock bouncing and making a mess on his stomach, staining it with precum.

When he looked up, he saw the demon’s bulge and in the trance he was in, he released the horns and stretched to wrap his delicate fingers around it, trying to massage it while the demon kept kissing him so good. The demon’s cock felt so hot and huge, and as a passing thought crossing his mind, he shivered and moaned louder, imagining doing something else with it, having it where the tongue was now. Leaning that way made him press his own cock against the demon’s chest and that way, moving his body erratically, so desperate like an animal, Jeonghan finally came, making a mess on the demon’s neat suit.

He collapsed on top of the demon, panting, trying to catch his breath before he’d feel the tongue retreating. He made a soft sound, eyes closed as he continued to cling onto the demon’s clothes and body.

“You taste delicious,” the demon said as caressed Jeonghan’s thigh. “I can’t wait to taste your soul.”

  
  
  
  


When Jeonghan woke up, he was in the back seat, curled up and with his clothes on. Disoriented, he sat up, thinking everything had been a dream until he saw black stylish letters tattooed on his wrist. He could only read one name: Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (I might've used a song as the title for this, heh. Sorry for that.)


End file.
